DreamDisney College AU
by Burdis201
Summary: Elsa is smart, sexy, shy & popular but her secret is literally magical... Jack is Smart, handsome, popular, caring and his secret is magical too. When these friends start getting closer will love find them or tear them apart? Will they rise like ordinary people or fall flat on their faces? RATED T to be safe (JELSA, KRISTANNA, MERRICUP, FLYNNUNZEL & SLIGHT JACKUNZEL)
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so cut me some slack! I have made Anna, Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Merida & Hiccup and Kristoff 19 to stop any confusion. I do not own any Disney, DreamWorks or Pixar characters (I wish!). So ENJOY! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Intro**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa! Get up!" Anna screamed in my ear.

"What is it Anna?" Why is she shouting at 6am on a Monday morning?

"Come on sleepyhead! its our first day of college we're gonna be late!" WAIT college? How can I forget?

I took a cold shower (the cold never bothered me) and after chucking half of my wardrobe on the floor I finally decided on a baby blue tank top with white shorts and my black converses. I then put a bit of mascara on to make my icy blue eyes stand out.

I then went downstairs and found Anna cooking pancakes as our adoptive parents are at work as per usual.

"Where's Rapunzel?"

"She slept at her boyfriend's last night." Anna said matter-of-factly

"Oh, she may as well live there!" Rapunzel is with her boyfriend AGAIN!

Anna dished up the pancake's so i chose my usual toppings consisting of chocolate and strawberries on top and dug in whilst Anna put so much chocolate on you couldn't even see the pancakes!

We finished the pancakes and heard a beep coming from outside.

"IT'S KRISTOFF!" Anna squealed running out of the door wearing her green vest top with black denim shorts and white converses to greet her boyfriend with a bear hug and a quick peck on the lips. That left me struggling to carry my bags plus Anna's bags to the boot of the car. They finally noticed me fighting with the bags to put in the boot of Kristoff's car when Kristoff came over to help.

"Hey Elsa" Kristoff said and gave me a hug which made Anna come running to join us.

We pulled away and started to talk when I checked my watch

"OMG its 8am! We only have an hour to get to college…"

"Well let's go then" Kristoff shouted whilst climbing into the front seat of the car.

"SHOTGUN!" Anna screamed at the top of her voice so the whole street could hear her whilst climbing into the front seat of the car next to Kristoff. I roll my eyes and climb into the back of the car.

* * *

**So what do u guys think so far - I know it's not very long - sorry! **

**please review, follow and fav if u liked this (it would mean a lot!)**

**Over and Out!**

**Ells**


	2. Chapter 2- Close, Too close

** Hey guys so this is my 2nd chap**

** and ive already had 112 Views!**

**I would like to say thanks to L.M.H Shimmer Shine for the awesome review and Adrianazaba, bookreaderkindle15, kat'n'peeta4eva for following and finally Adrianazaba and kat'n'peeta4eva again for the fav**

**so this is a bit longer than last time ( I will try to update every day but Wednesday and thursdays I wont update as I don't have a laptop at my dads YET... same with some weekends. sorry but not for another 3 weeks. **

**enjoy this chappie might post another later depending on weather I have time **

* * *

Chapter 2- Close! Too close...

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"SHOTGUN!" I screamed whilst climbing in the front of the car next to Kristoff. We drive away from home: I am holding hands with Kristoff and Elsa is listening to music on her phone. I look at Kristoff; he's wearing a blue sweater, black trousers and a red ribbon belt **(what he was wearing in frozen when he shares the carrot with sven). **We start talking about clubs to attend in college etc. when Elsa starts singing the song 'impossible' by James Arthur. I giggled and unplugged her headphones and join in with her. At first she glared until she realised what was happening. But what I didn't notice was the ice on her headphones as I unplugged them...

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

PHEW! That was close, too close! We aren't even at college and my nervousness is already close to exposing my powers! This is gonna be harder than I thought! What should I do? Maybe I should tell Anna...

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ELSA? YOU COULD HURT ANNA AGAIN! You have to protect her!_

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Remember?_

I decided after a long battle with my conscience that I will tell Anna... Just not yet.

I proceeded to sing la la la by naughty boy when I realised Kristoff was holding Anna's hand! How long have they been doing that for? Oh well, I suppose they do look a little bit cute together...

**Kristoff's P.O.V.**

"We're nearly there guys!" I shouted as they were both asleep although Anna does look cute when she's sleeping...

_I love my Anna, she's so cute like that and- _

"Kristoff! we're gonna crash if u don't stop daydreaming!" Elsa screamed. I came out of my daydream just as Anna shouted "BOO!" which was not helping at all as I nearly crashed the car from shock!

"ANNA! You know I get scared easily!" I practically screeched.

Anna and Elsa suddenly realised that we were turning into the car park.

"Anna we're at..." Elsa started.

_OH NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO N- _

"COLLEGE!" They finished together at the top of their voices while climbing out of the car. This got them some glares here and there.

"Um. Guys I know you are excited and all but people are staring..." I whispered.

"Oh sorry, we forgot" they both whispered unison.

This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

**So what do u think? please review and follow and fav? it would mean a lot! Literally**

**anyways c u laters**

**Over and out**

**Ells **


	3. Chapter 3- Distant

**Hey guys! Thanks for the views and to Wisomsdaughter7 for following**

**I chose this chapter to just be Elsa's . And maybe Anna. Hopefully Jack will be in the next few chapters depending on how this will work out... I have ideas. Tell me what u think will happen next. You might be shocked with the outcome... sorry if I get something wrong about college- I don't know how it works.**

**on with the story**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Distant**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

We all walked with our stuff to reception to sign in and get our keys & maps etc. I was first, then Anna and finally Kristoff. After a while I finally get to the front. "Name" said the receptionist.

"Elsa Arendelle" I said with confidence.

"You are In the ice dorm, room 196, here is your map and keys etc." _what a coincidence... _

Anna suddenly came over with Kristoff and asked a bit too excitedly "WHAT DORM ROOM ARE YOU IN?"

I chuckled along with Kristoff and replied "Ice dorm room 196. How about you guys?"

Anna frowned and said "Ice dorm room 195" Kristoff gave her a soothing hug which I thought was sweet, Im glad she's finally found someone who truly loves her.

Kristoff sighed and said "Im in Snow dorm room 192", "The other side of the building to you"

"Oh" Anna said trying not to break down in tears.

"Anna, it's okay you have me and you will see each other in class and break" I tried.

"Yeah, and we can visit each other, we new we wouldn't be right next to each other" Kristoff followed on for me.

"Okay! You guys are right! It doesn't matter! It's gonna be awesome here and..." Anna perked up but I tuned out after a while.

We talked for a while until we finally decided to part and go to our rooms.

"Well, bye Kristoff, see you at the café for lunch later?" Anna asked.

"Yeah see u later Anna, and bye Elsa!" He said

"Let's go then" We said together.

**Anna's p.o.v.**

When Kristoff told me he was at the other side of this place I could have cried but I decided to keep calm after all, they were right it's not like I will never see him again, is it?

When Kristoff left we walked to our rooms together talking about the classes we were taking and stuff like that, when I realised Elsa seemed distant, more distant than usual. I pushed the idea out of my mind because it was probably just nerves about going to college.

We finally got to our rooms after walking for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes.

**ROOM 195. **Here we go! I'm gonna meet my roomies now!

I opened the door but no-one was there. I checked the rooms. _Nope no-one here yet. so much for meeting my roomies now... _

**I** was the first one here! Why am I so excited? I get to choose my bed FIRST!

After a while of looking at the rooms I finally chose my room and started unpacking. _I wonder if Elsa's roomies are here yet._..

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

We walked for a while searching for our dorm going up 3 flights of stairs when we finally found our rooms.

**ROOM 196 **was staring at me. I'm getting really nervous now!

_I wonder who my roomies are?_

"I guess I will see you soon" Anna suddenly said snapping me out of my thoughts

"What? Oh right yeah, I'll be here if you need me" I stuttered.

"You too" she whispered nervously and went into her dorm

"Bye Elsa" Anna said before closing the door

_Here we go..._

I opened the door and got a huge surprise...

* * *

**Yes it's short. i'm sorry but you will see why soon.**

**What do you think Elsa saw? What will happen next? Who are Elsa's roomies? Who are Anna's roomies? **

**Answer in the reviews for the roomies (only Anna tho, I know who Elsa's roomies are)**

**Over and out (sorry for the cliffhanger) **

**Ells**


	4. Chapter 4- Surprise?

**Thanks Animagus7 for the follow and favourite **

**This chapter is rubbish- im in a rush and wont be writing tomorrow :( **

**Enjoy! (You probably wont but hey!)**

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

Merida, Rapunzel and I were all waiting for Hiccup so we could start our big 4 meeting when Merida went to the toilet and said "Shout when scrawny comes"

"MERIDA! That is not Hiccup's name and you know that!" Punzie shouted angrily.

Punzie and I started snogging when suddenly the door opened but neither of us looked to see who it was. Thinking it was Hiccup I shouted

"MERIDA! SCRAWNY'S HERE!" In between kisses.

"Punzie, wh+o are you snogging? Why did he call me scrawny?" 'Hiccup' said sadly

We both looked up to see a BEAUTIFUL girl with icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair in a side braid. She was wearing a blue tank top and white shorts with black converses just like mine. _You have a girlfriend you player!_

That's when I realised she was frowning. Why is she frowning? _You called her scrawny you idiot_

_"_Damn it!" I muttered to myself

"OH MY GOD! Elsa he meant a boy we were waiting to play truth or dare with called Hiccup. Merida calls him Scrawny!" Punzie explained

"Right... I'm gonna go unpack. Tell me when you play truth or dare" Elsa said kind of shyly.

"Ok" Punzie said excitedly.

"JACK! She has low confidence!" Punzie screamed in my face

"Wasn't she the most popular girl In High school?" I asked

"Yes, until the accident..." She trailed off

"What accident?" I questioned

"No one knows except her, it involved her sister, but Anna doesn't remember what happened..."

_Strange..._

Punzies P.O.V.

I got out my phone to text Hiccup after a full blown argument with Jack, my boyfriend.

**Hey Hic, where are you? And don't forget the bottle for truth or dare! My cousin Elsa is here so meeting's off until later x **

**Hey Punzie, I got the bottle ready and ok. What dorm are you in? x**

**I'm in Ice dorm. Room 196. Punz x**

**OK. Hic x**

* * *

**Hey guys so there's your rubbish surprise, I thought it would be better when I thought of it!**

**over and out!**

**Ells**


	5. Chapter 5- Truth or Dare?

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated I'm hoping this chapter will be better than the last!**

**Thanks nuralyssa03 and ShiraishiSaya for following! **

**Thanks to abc11 for reviewing! **

**If this goes how i'm hoping it should reveal the accident...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Merida and I just finished unpacking our stuff when 'Scrawny' arrived.

"Mer, Els, Scrawny's here!" Rapunzel stated loudly.

"Kay!" We answered

We walked into the living area where we found Rapunzel, Jack & 'Scrawny' in a circle, Rapunzel made me sit to the right of her, then Merida, then Scrawny and Jack to Punzies left.

"I'm Hiccup, and you are?" Hiccup stuttered, eyeing Elsa

"Elsa, i'm Elsa" I said awkwardly.

Hiccup then got an empty bottle out and some food to eat later.

"Who's first?" I asked innocently

"YOU!" They all shouted

"Why me?" I shouted back.

"Because you are new!" They said as if it was obvious.

"Oh" I whispered. _ I'm always first!_

"Truth or dare?" Jack asked

"Dare" I risked.

"I dare you to... hmmm..." Jack paused for suspence

"GET ON WITH IT!" Merida screamed.

"Okay, okay, snog Hiccup for 5 seconds." Jack said evilly

"Sorry Hiccup, but no" I said

"Why not? I know Hiccup would like to snog you the way he's staring!" Jack joked, watching as Hiccup's face slowly went red

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SNOG HER!" Hiccup shouted earning a giggle from me and a laugh from everyone else.

"Okay, why don't you wanna snog my friend Hiccup here Elsa? He may seem scrawny now but he is beautiful on the inside!" This sent everyone in hysterics while me and Hiccup couldn't stop blushing. I decided to tell them the truth:

"He'd be, he'd be my, my first kiss" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"PAHAHA! You're joking with me right? YOU, one of the most beautiful girls here haven't kissed ANYONE?" Jack laughed hysterically

Everyone else except Punzie and I were laughing hysterically.

"WAIT! Jack you think Elsa's beautiful" Punzie said, nearly crying.

Jack hesitated and said "What? No!, not as beautiful as you!"

"Okay..." Punzie said.

"You hesitated! He hesitated!" Mer shouted

"What?! No I didn't! I so didn't hesitate" Jack answered a bit too fast.

"You can do truth instead, no-one would want to snog Hiccup." Merida said knowingly.

"Okay, thanks and Hiccup, I don't mean it like that, but I don't want my first kiss to be a dare." I said kindly

"Elsa, truth or forfeit?" Jack said

"What's the forfeit?" I asked

"Take off an item of clothing" Jack answered

"What's the truth?" I asked

"What was the accident that happened in high school?" Jack asked.

Jack's P.O.V.

The minute I said it Elsa's face fell. _Damnit__ Jack! what are you doing?_

"I don't want to talk about it" Elsa cried running out the door as fast as she could.

"Jack what the hell was that for!? She was finally opening up!" Punzie shouted.

"I'm sorry Punzie, I didn't mean to!" I said

"I'm going after her!" Mer said

"No, Mer, I caused it so I'll go" I said and before she could protest I ran off at top speed to catch Elsa.

Luckily I was fast enough to catch up just as she got to a clearing in the woods by the school, but just as I was about to shout her name she took off her gloves and something shot out of her hands which looked a lot like... _ICE?! _

* * *

**Hey guys, I thought I would change It a bit. The 'accident' will come but I thought it was a bit early to get her to open up now SHE WILL, just not yet! Tell me what you think and more will come soon!**

**Over and out!**

**Ells **


	6. Chapter 6- Revealed

**Hey guys! I wrote another chapter because I didn't want to leave you hanging for ages as well as the reviews!**

**Thanks Puteri Tina for the fave and follow! **

**And thanks to ParadiseForest for the fave!**

**ParadiseForest: Sorry about the mistake! My computer is really dodgy and doesn't always pick up what I'm typing! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**ABC11: I know I didn't add the accident but it will be in the next few chapters and the chapter's will get longer I promise!**

**Guest: Glad your enjoying it!**

**Puteri Tina: I will update as much as physically possible!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could towards the forest and found a clearing, I shot ice from my hands and made patterns in the air and sung:

**"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
**Not a footprint to be seen**  
**A kingdom of isolation,**  
**And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**  
**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**  
**Be the good girl you always have to be**  
**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**  
**Well, now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care**  
**What they're going to say**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**It's funny how some distance**  
**Makes everything seem small**  
**And the fears that once controlled me**  
**Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do**  
**To test the limits and break through**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**I am one with the wind and sky**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand**  
**And here I'll stay**  
**Let the storm rage on!**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**  
**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**  
**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**  
**I'm never going back,**  
**The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand**  
**In the light of day**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway!"**

"Elsa?" Jack asked. I turned and saw he was pale, shocked face.

_He knows Elsa! You blew it in less than a day!_

"Jack? Why did you follow me?" I asked hoping he didn't see anything.

"WHAT, WHAT, W-WAS THAT?" Jack stuttered, starting to walk over to me, I realised and took a step back for every step he took.

"Just, stay away from me, please" I attempted whilst stumbling away slowy.

"Elsa wait! We're the same!" Jack suddenly shouted, snapping out of his daze.

"What do you mean we're the same?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"I'll show you" Jack said and closed the gap between us and started making something that looked like... _snowflakes? He's like you Elsa! There's someone like you! Your not the only freak in the world!_

That's when It processed in my mind. Being so shocked I started hearing ringing in my ears and I felt sick until suddenly I blacked out...

**Jack's P.O.V. **

I was about to say something when she started falling, I caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

I took her back, carrying her bridal style and opened the door, everyone gasped when they saw Elsa in my arms, unconscious.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" They all shouted at me.

_This is gonna be a long one..._

* * *

**I was gonna make this a bit longer but it felt right ending here. Second chapter in a day! **

**Comment what you think! **

**Over and out!**

**Ells**


	7. Chapter 7- Explanation

**Hey guys! This is the moment you've been waiting for!**

**Not saying much just enjoy! and thanks bookaholic02 for following!**

**Thanks guest for the review and I know it was short! I was in a rush and it felt right to end that chapter there!**

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V.**

**-Flashback-**_  
_

_Ever since I was born I had ice powers, I could control them until I was 15, that's when my powers got stronger and I got scared. What if they harm someone? I used to think._

_But then the big 3 found me, they explained that my powers could defeat a strong force all by themselves, but only if I could control them "But how do I control them?" I asked. "Who are you anyway? You haven't told me, how do I know I can trust you?" I asked, starting to think they were pranking me, instead they told me their names and answered my questions, one by one. "I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie, the girl with the bow is Merida and the boy is Hiccup!" Punzie said a little too excitedly. "We can show you how to control your powers through practice, it's how we control our powers and gifts." Punzie explained. _

_They showed me their gifts and powers: Punzie could heal with her long hair that cannot be cut, Merida did archery and using wisps was able to show you're destiny and Hiccup could morph into different types of dragons. _

_After months of training and Punzie healing everyone in a 100m radius of my magic I finally got my powers in control and was officially part of the big four. This is when they explained what the big four do: they protect people from evil and didn't worry about their own safety. _

_A few years passed and Punzie and I were dating! I asked when I would meet her family but she told me that her only family was her cousins as her parents died and so did her cousins parents, she and her cousins were adopted when they were 9 but their adoptive parents were always away for business so it was just her cousins but an accident occurred when they were 16 and one of her cousins couldn't remember what happened and the other still talked to people, but she was always distant, especially when it came to the accident.__ Me and Punzie have been dating for a year without anyone in her family knowing it was me and it's starting to bug me now! I don't want to date someone in secret anymore, it's like hiding my magic from my own mother!_

**-End of flashback-**

"What happened?" They all shouted

"I think we should get Elsa up first, I don't know if she wants anyone to know, she certainly didn't want me to know." I said protecting her privacy.

"Ummm, ok, gimme a bucket of ice and a trumpet!" Merida commanded.

"Urm, Mer, I don't think we should-" Hiccup said defensively.

"NOW!" Mer screamed in his face. Hiccup threw his hands up in defeat and scrambled to his feet and got her orders.

"We don't have a trumpet, but we have ice" Hiccup muttered

"Good enough, but next time don't make me get me bow out on ye!" Merida said in her thick Scottish accent (did I mention she's Scottish?). He then walked over to Punzie.

Mer then proceeded to pour the ice over Elsa's face screaming "Wake up ye lazy arse!"

Elsa's eyes flew open at the sudden contact and got up and ran to the bathroom to dry off shouting "What the hell was that for!?"

Mer was in fits of laughter whilst Punzie ran to Elsa to help and Hiccup was running around like a headless chicken wondering if he should help or laugh. I just smirked, Mer does this to everyone.

"Ye shoulda seen yer face! Priceless!" Mer shouted back.

After Elsa dried off she glared at Mer and said: "Thank you for waking me, although you could just use an alarm clock next time and next time try not to get him to bring me back!" She pointed at me.

"What happened, HE wouldn't tell us." Punzie asked

"Oh, he just snogged me a bit and told me his name, unlike you 'Little Miss I'm Not Letting You Meet My Boyfriend'" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"HE WHAT!" Punzie screamed

"Relax, I was being sarcastic, I'm just gonna keep you begging to know like you did with me." She smirked sarcastically

"PLEASE ELSIE! I promise you I won't hide anything from you again!" Punzie begged.

"FINE!" Elsa answered in defeat,

"It's gonna take awhile though as i'm gonna have to go from the start and don't freak!" Elsa added

"YAY! THANKYOU ELSIE! WHY WOULD WE FREAK?"

"Trust me you'll freak, I did and we're the same!" I said still freaked by what happened myself, she grimaced but when she saw me smirking she started smiling sadly.

"Ok anyone else confused?" Hiccup asked. Everyone but Elsa and I raised their hands in confusion. _You wait.._

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

How do I tell them? _Just go from the start! _

"Guys, It's hard to explain so i'll show you."

"EWWW! Don't show that!" Hiccup said

"OH MY GOD HIC! YOU SICK MINDED FREAK! SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Jack shouted, while everyone, including me started laughing. Hiccup blushed

"Oh right, sorry" Hiccup said.

I then swirled my hands and made a snowball which I then proceeded to throw at Hiccup for being so rude.

"HEY!" Hiccup shouted before realising I made it with my own hands.

"OH MY GOD!" They all shouted.

"That's what you get for being sick Hiccup! And that's what I've been hiding since I was young, the accident involved them, so Anna had to get her memories of the power wiped by trolls..." I said but when I looked up my smile was gone until i noticed no one believed me.

"Yeah... Arendelle was really weird" I said

"You lived in Arendelle and now you live in Corona?" Jack asked

"Yes, pay attention!" I snapped back.

I then started to tell my story **(****Story is in bold, this is what she told them)**

**-Flashback-**

**"I was born with my powers, but back then Anna knew about them, she used to make me make it snow and make snowmen with her, when I could control my powers and knew them inside out, when we were 16, we went back to Arendelle to visit our grandma who helped me control my powers, but my powers grew even stronger than usual and she couldn't help me anymore, she started telling me to conceal it and don't feel it, like my dad did to stop me from causing accidents that would never happen anyway. well that's what I thought until the day."**

My face fell at the mention of the accident and my eyebrows furrowed, _I can't do this, i'll lose control!_

I made a snowman quickly to stop my powers from going haywire, when they gave me a look. "I'll lose control, if I don't"

"Oh" they whispered.

**"We were at the ice rink my dad owned when he was still alive after hours, we were mucking around with my powers when they got a bit out of hand because Anna was annoying me about who I supposedly fancied, I told he to get off the rink and Anna noticed my powers were gold so she went to the edge just as an ice blast sot out of my hands but it still hit her in the heart where she froze instantly. I cried loads on the phone to my grandma who told me to thaw the rink with my powers using love, I thought of Anna and the rink, including Anna, thawed. Grandma told me the way to the trolls who wiped her memories like I said earlier but a few months later my powers lost control from fear of hurting Anna again and the temperature lowered and gave my grandma frostbite which she died from, now I can't control my powers as well as I used to and Anna doesn't know about them, that's why I'm so distant sometimes" I finished.**

**-End Of Flashback-**

Jack then told them about the forest an how I fainted. They reassured me I wasn't a freak and that they aren't scared of me

"We'll help you control them Elsa, we have powers too, you already know of Jack's powers, I have healing powers, Mer can see your destiny using wisps and is good at archery and Hiccup can morph into dragons, we stick together not just as friends, but as a team who protect mainly children but also some adults from evil spirits and people, we call ourselves The Big Four, but when we help you, you can join us to make us The Big Five!" Punzie squealed...

_Oh no, what did I just sign up for?_

* * *

**So here's a longer chapter, hope you enjoyed, sorry it's late! Review what you thought!**

**Over and Out!**

**Ells**


	8. Chapter 8- Lunch meeting

** Hey guys! **

**This Is Anna's P.O.V. as we haven't heard from her in like 5 chappies and that's leaving her out.**

**Thanks Puteri Tina for the review!**

**Thanks Rekkka, sparklesx3 and rentheadwhovianandgleek4life for following and or favoriting! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I was halfway through unpacking when the door opened, there stood a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a blouse underneath, she had black high waist skinny jeans on with a belt that looked like it had a shield carved into the middle. To tie it off she wore a wrist band with what looked like _runes?_ on it.

"Hi! I'm Anna! And you are?" I all but squealed.

"Astrid, I'm gonna go unpack" She said as if the conversation didn't matter.

"Ok! speak for lunch soon?" I asked glumly

"Maybe" Astrid replied.

The next to arrive was one of my best friends from high school, Snow White

"SNOWY! IVE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" I squealed this time, she was wearing her usual outfit consisting of a red a blue checked smart top with yellow shorts underneath, her hair was in a bob and she wore a red headband with a bow on it, she also wore black converses. (**A.n type snow white in college and the one with the bubble in the background is what she is wearing) **

**"**ANNA! NO WAY! I'VE MISSED YOU TOO! WE ARE GONNA BE ROOMIES!" Snowy shouted containing her squeal.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Astrid shouted angrily.

"That's our roomie Astrid, she's a bit on the cranky side if ya know what I mean" I whispered

"Oh, ok" Snowy giggled.

Astrid suddenly appeared leaning against the door frame eyeing Snowy up cautiously as if she was a bomb that was going to explode suddenly.

"I'm guessing you're called 'Snowy'?" Astrid said

"Well actually I'm called Snow White but everyone calls me Snowy for short" Snowy answered.

"Okay 'Snowy', my names Astrid, I just came back in to talk to Anna, alone please?" Astrid replied.

"Okay I'm gonna go unpack" Snowy replied cheerily and left to unpack in her room.

"Sorry Anna, about earlier, but please be a bit quieter, I can't think with that. Oh and can I sit with you at lunch today?" Astrid asked.

"No, no it's fine Astrid, of course you can sit with us. OOOOO! You can meet my sister Elsa!" I answered as politely as could.

"Thanks, Elsa isn't as loud as you is she?" Astrid asked uncertainly.

"No, no, no. Elsa can be really shy and quiet, but most of the time she can be her old self..." I answered looking down at my shoes.

"What do you mean, 'old self'" Astrid asked curiously

"Well, when we were 16, something happened to me that Elsa did, I can't remember what happened though and every time I mention it she goes quiet and shuts me out" I answered.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Astrid said.

"No, it's okay, you were curious. Anyway lets go for lunch" I answered excitedly

"Ok, lets go get Snowy. I quite like her" Astrid said, out of her grumpy mood

"SNOWY! Come on we're going for lunch!" I called

"Kay! I'll meet you guys there!" Snowy replied

"Lets go then!" I said

We got to the cafeteria to see Elsa with Punzie and 3 other people I don't know, Elsa saw me and smiled, waving me over._ She hasn't smiled like that in years! _

I smiled and led Astrid over.

"Hi Elsa! Punzie and people I don't know, Elsa who are your friends here?" I asked, happy my sister had found friends.

"Hi Anna! This is Punzie's boyfriend, Jack, that's Hiccup but you can call him Hic or Scrawny for short and that's Merida, but we call her Mer" Elsa introduced, pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Hi Anna!" They all said merrily

Jack had cerulean eyes and snow white hair which looked good even though it was uncontrollable, he had a black top on with white skinny jeans and a blue denim jacket with snowflake designs on it, he also wore white converses, he was a boy version of Elsa! _If Punzie and Jack don't work out he'd be perfect for Elsa! _

Hiccup was totally different to Jack's cool dude look, he had shaggy brown hair, green eyes and geeky looking glasses. He wore a yellow and green top and brown jeans, he also had brown walking boots on his feet.

Merida was wearing a white top with a cartoon bear on the front, she also wore black leggings and a bow and arrow on her back, her eyes were green and her hair was auburn and untameable. To finish it off she had black fingerless leather gloves on her hands, she also had black doc martins. She didn't look like someone you should mess with.

Punzie was wearing a white short sleeve denim top/shirt with a pink layered skirt, she also had her long blonde hair which usually trails behind her in a plait. She wore a flower in her hair and a heart necklace which had twisted to show the back of it which had _To my little flower, from Jack _engraved into it. Finally, she had purple ballerina pumps on her feet.

"I'm Astrid, a girl called Snowy is coming soon, she told us to meet her here" Astrid explained

"SNOWY'S HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? YAY!" Elsa squealed

"Okay, what have you guys done to my sister? I left her 4 hours ago and she was all glum and doom and now she's, she's an excitable sister who isn't distant anymore!" I said happily, everyone, including Elsa was in fits of laughter _Its good to have you back Elsie, good to have you back!_

* * *

**So this isn't as long as my previous chapters but it's still quite long!**

**There is a reason for each person being in each room, you'll see why soon! **

**Over and out, sorry again for taking like a week to update, been busy taking care of my 2 mischievous devil brothers! **

**Ells**


	9. Chapter 9- Trouble

**Hey Guys! Thank you for following and favouriting, I would name you but I cant remember who i've done or not! **

**I might not update that often from Wednesday as my schoolwork comes first and im gonna be busy :(**

**I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE! **

**Puteri Tina: I'm currently drinking Hot Chocolate when I remembered I hadn't updated yet and I didn't want to let you lot down so I nearly spat it out while running downstairs to get my laptop, Anna ships Jelsa because, well she's Anna and in this story she has tried setting Elsa up with guys in the past (as you will see), Snow White is in this for a reason (and because she's just epic!) Astrid im not telling you about but I had to add her! Hope you enjoy this chappie! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

After the dreaded question of joining the big four they said I could think about it. I perked up after that.

"Let's finish that truth or dare game now, and then go for lunch?" I said.

"Okay lassie, but no runnin' away again yer maggot!" Mer said.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't take off again" I promised We got back in the circle of me, Jack, Punzie, Hic and Mer.

It was Jacks turn and I decided to do a bit of investigating his personality, especially since he seemed so heartless.

"Truth or dare Jack" I asked but with a touch of hate on his name.

"I don't know, I'm scared you are gonna make me kill myself for the last truth I asked, but then you might ask me something that might make me sound like a jerk" he answered. _He's right to be scared_.

"I promise that I won't embarrass you, but I can't promise I won't make you kill yourself for a dare" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, truth" Jack said, everyone laughed at his uneasiness, all except me, _don't feel, don't let him break your defences. _

"Do you always call people Scrawny when you meet them, or is it just me?" I said an evil grin on my face.

"Okay, dare" Jack said, this got me giggling, which I quickly hid behind my hand before he realised but I was too late.

"Um, you can't change your mind, it's either answer my question or take a forfeit" I answered, trying to hide my laugh. He's too good at this!

He feigned a pout and asked "Well what's the forfeit then?"

"You have to kiss Hiccup" I said, taking revenge for my dare.

"NONONONONONONO!" He screamed, claiming a giggle from everyone and I, well I burst into laughter, and earned a shocked look from Punzie.

"Elsa! You laughed again! It seriously took Jack to make you laugh?" she asked happily.

"Yes it did, maybe he was the first to make me laugh in years because he knows how to be funny. Plus the fact that you're never home to try because you're at Jacks house and won't answer Anna's calls because you are busy sucking faces with said guy" I answered, earning a glare from Punzie and a smirk from Jack.

"HEY!" Punzie shouted in mock sadness. Jack decided to break the 'tension'.

"Okay, I don't call everyone scrawny, just Hic, but you look awfully like Hic, so I mixed you two up" he said sarcastically.

"Even though I'm a girl and I have blonde hair?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, yes you do" Jack said smirking

"Ahem?" Punzie said with a hint of jealousy, bringing us out of our little bubble.

"Oh sorry" I said oblivious to the fact that Jack was checking me out.

Mer and Hic exchanged a quick knowing glance which said _oh no…._

**Punzies P.O.V.**

Jack was totally checking Elsa out for the rest of the game, until lunch when I split them up by sitting between them. Luckily Anna turned up with a girl called Astrid who stated that Snowy was here too, much to Elsa's new found delight. I'm happy Jack cheered Elsa up and all but I was kind of jealous at the fact that Jack seemed drawn to Elsa, like he couldn't stop staring at her and the fact that he was TRYING to make her laugh even though he doesn't know her and she seems to have a love hate friendship with him, WAIT! Did I just say Elsa LOVES Jack? I suppose they ate the perfect match, being isolated, especially since Jack was as distant as Elsa when we met him. I think he is attracted to her, especially since when he first met her I heard him saying 'damnit' when he realised he hurt the poor girls feelings, especially when he didn't know we were cousins, he obviously cares for her. I'm going to have to have words with him. I don't like him looking at girls like that, even if it is my cousin.

**Jacks P.O.V.**

Damn! Elsa is too hot for me to cope, well maybe I should say cool, since one touch is like touching freezing cold ice, not that I don't mind seeing as we both have the same powers and it's kind of comforting. I think Punzie is on to me though, the glares she's been giving me means she either wants to kill me or break up with me for checking out other girls, or even both, great, maybe I should talk to her in my dorm, maybe I could ask that Kristoff guy if he can give us time alone, he will probably go to his girlfriend's room like he said.

Elsa's sister Anna was talking about her boyfriend when Mer asked the infamous question everyone but Punzie and Elsa was thinking

"Erm, Anna lassie, I'm sorry fer interrupting yer chitchat about yer boyfriend but who is this lass?" Just as Anna was about to answer in came her boyfriend, but because I was sitting with my back to the door I couldn't see who it was until...

"KRISTOFF!" Anna squealed.

Wait! Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend? That's a shocker.

"Oh right, guys this is Kristoff my boyfriend, Kristoff, you know Punzie and Elsa, these are my friends, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid and-" Anna started

"Jack, he's my roommate" Kristoff interrupted.

"Oh really? That's great, oh and he's also Punzie's boyfriend" Anna said excitedly causing an angry glance at me from Kristoff, probably because I'm the one who took Punzie away from Anna when she needed her most. _I'm gonna have to drop out of this place and move to America at this rate..._

"So you are the lucky guy Punzie is always with" Kristoff said to me in a voice that meant that if I hurt his girlfriend's cousin he will kill me. Well at least I don't have to change my identity for now. But then I may be about to do said thing...

Great, now my roomie is most likely to kill me in the next year...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie, chapter 10 is nearly ready! Please review, fave & follow!**

**Over and out!**

**Ells**


	10. Chapter 10- Welcome to Doomsville!

**Hey guys, this is the chapter which I've been looking forward to doing for ages! I couldn't help but laugh and Anna and Elsa convo that I put in, just to show that sisters really do know too much about each other sometimes...**

**Thankyou to anyone who faved and followed!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and yes, you thought Jack was in trouble then, wait until you read this chapter... Do you like The Mortal instruments series?  
**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Everyone talked for a while when I noticed Jack was staring at me. _Is there something on my face? Oh god! Stop staring! Okay Elsa casually look away and check your refection on your phone!_ Jack noticed what I was thinking and started smirking, which turned into a grin, this made me even more worried and started to panic much to Jack's delight. _Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! That's it I'm so going to kill him! What am I saying he's s hot! OH MY GOD ELSA! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND WHO IS YOUR COUSIN! _

"Like what you see there Jack?" I asked smirking at my payback which wiped the grin off his face when he realised everyone was staring at him, waiting for him, that's when I noticed Punzie was glaring at him. _Oops!_

"What? N-no I was-wasn't looking at y-you I was looking at the poster behind you"(**A/n: I decided to change the seating so Jack was opposite Elsa, Punzie is next to her, Astrid is next to Punzie and then Anna on the other side of Elsa, then Kristoff next to Jack, Hiccup would be sat next to Jack and then Merida next to Kristoff)**

Everyone burst out laughing at Jack's stutter of an answer except Punzie who looked like she wanted to rip his head off with her bare hands. Snowy came to the rescue by walking in and asked "Hey guys! What's so funny?"

"SNOWY!" I screamed and gave her a massive bear hug, much to her surprise.

"Hi Elsa, are you high?" Snowy asked while laughing

"I don't think so? Unless Jack drugged me when I fainted earlier..." I said looking at Jack with a face that said _Did you? _Jack laughed and shook his head.

"WAIT! ELSA YOU FAINTED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND WHY DID YOU FAINT?" Anna asked _Oops, what do I say? _Jack saw my panicked look and saved me

"She fainted because she saw me and Punzie doing it when she walked in to the room for the first time" He half lied.

"NO WE WEREN'T JACK! WE WERE ABOUT TO!" Punzie shouted

"Oh, I'm sorry then, Punzie was naked and I was topless" Jack lied.

"Right..." Anna said not caring anymore.

"Bad luck Elsa, that would've been disgusting" Snowy comforted. 

**Anna's P.O.V.**

We talked for a while until everyone finished lunch until I saw that Jack was staring at Elsa again.

"Okay guys, I need to talk to Elsa ALONE in my room, go to Elsa's room or something, but no spying! Especially you Punzie!" I said.

"Okay and Kristoff, you need to hang out in mine too, I need to talk to Jack in his room alone, sorry" Punzie said

"Kristoff? Can you make sure they don't muck up my room, because I'll be the one cleaning it!" Elsa asked

"Sure, but I can't promise anything, that lot are ruthless" Kristoff answered

"Okay" Elsa thanked.

We walked into my bedroom and I asked her something crazy... 

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

After we walked into Anna's room she poured 2 glasses of juice and handed me one.

"Elsa, can I ask you something crazy?" Anna asked _Oh no, this is never good... _

"Sure thing sis" I answered as calmly as I could. But then she asked the infamous question...

"Do you fancy Jack?" She asked, she then got my juice spat in my face.

"N-no, I m-mean n-no I-I don't f-fancy J-jack" I stuttered _OF COURSE I FUCKING FANCY HIM! _Anna raised her brow and smirked.

"Are you sure? Because you did that thing where your voice goes high and you stuttered" Anna had crossed her arms now and had both brows raised. _Curse you for knowing me so well!_

"What? No I don't!" I said but a bit too quickly, Anna had her questioning face on know.

"Oh really? So you don't mind that Punzie and Jack are most likely to be doing it now in his room?" Anna said, knowing if I cared this would get to me.

"No I wouldn't mind" I said keeping my cool. _Y__es Elsa, you would mind._

"So you don't mind that their sweaty, wet bodies are probably gri-" Anna started

"FINE! Yes I would care, but because of Punzie's safety ONLY!" I said

"Only Punzie's safety? So you don't wish you were Punzie, not a bit?" Anna asked.

"OKAY, OKAY! I do wish I was Punzie!" I broke. _WAIT! YOU ADMITTED YOU LIKE JACK! TO ANNA! OH NO! OH NONONONONO! SUGARPUFFS! YOUR'E DOOMED! She's planning something! I know she is!_

"YES!" Anna shouted an evil grin gracing her face

Welcome to Doomsville Elsa, welcome to Doomsville. 

**Anna's P.O.V.**

YES! SHE ADMITTED! PHASE ONE COMPLETE! NOW I JUST NEED TO WAIT FOR PHASE TWO TO COMMENCE! Okay, maybe Kristoff's right, I should stop setting Elsa up all the time, it never ends well... Oh who am I kidding! He could be The One! But all the others were the one... That's ok though! I have a good feeling about this one!

I ran out the room squealing and went to Elsa's room where everyone was playing bluff which Kristoff was losing, he's so bad at lying he's rubbish at this game! I came and joined his team and helped him win.

"Hey Anna, what were you squealing about when you came out?" Kristoff asked me.

"Oh, I was just really excited for college!" I lied. _Elsa will kill me if I tell them_

"Bluff" Snowy said. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I thought we were still playing and Anna bluffed" She said. Everyone looked at me.

_Oh no..._

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Me and Punzie were walking to my room, which took way too long for my liking, Punzie was having an argument with herself and it looked like her conscience was winning. _That's never a good sign... _

"Today was good." I tried.

"What? Oh right yeah, really _good_" She said, snapping out of her daze.

I made more small talk like this until we got there, I decided I should just give death a chance...

* * *

**There ya go! chapter 10! I've finally decided on the plot I'm going to do. It's explained in the story when your reading. Sorry it's weird, I did a plot twist! I'm gonna shut up now because I'm probably confusing you. so forget I said anything!**

**Who's dilemma should I do? Anna's or Jack's?**

**If Jack's who's P.O.V. is it going to be in? Punzies or Jack's? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Over and out!**

**Ells**


	11. Chapter 11- Missing!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to write, I was gonna write on Saturday but my dads laptop is so slow and needs a new battery because he uses it for work and I just gave up. Forgive me! but in my defence the internet took 30 mins just to load its that slow so I just gave up! thanks for the reviews! Im sorry the chapters are so short im gonna try to make them at least 2,000 words long if I can but I didn't know how hard writing was! **

**Thankyou for following and or favouriting! I'm sorry if this one is shorter but I have writers block and also if do put what happens next it will be way too dramatic and you won't get what just happened.**

**Sorry if I don't answer all of the reviews! **

**Dragons: thankyou! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's gonna be dramatic!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: The big five! I'm so happy! Enjoy!**

**Abbi: Sorry I took so long! and im glad you like this, thanks for the confidence boost haha**

**anyway! enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.  
**

I went into my room after walking for an eternity and led Punzie in to my bedroom.

"Punzie, I need to tell you something, I'm-" I never got to finish

"Hey Jack, I'm so glad I'm dating you! You're the best boyfriend ever!." Punzie exclaimed.

"Oh, umm well-" I tried.

"I'm sorry Jack, I interrupted you, carry on." Punzie urged.

"Punzie, after what you just said I feel even guiltier, but I don't think It's working out, I don't love you as much as I did, I don't feel a spark, I mean you wouldn't let me meet your family until today and we've been dating for a year! Also I think I like someone else" I said, a hint of guilt in my voice.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE DUMPING ME FOR ELSA?!" Punzie screamed, then burst into tears.

"Who said it was Elsa and please, please don't cry on me, it'll make it worse." I said with a croak in my voice at Elsa's name.

"Yes you do like Elsa! You've been staring at her all day and the minute you saw her you regretted what you said to Mer! You love her!" Punzie stated angrily

"Punzie look, I'm sorry for doing this but it's not working out, you just said it yourself! I think that we should quit, it's for the best and we don't go anymore" I said

"Don't think it's ok now we're through, you can't dump someone for their cousin!" Punzie shouted while running out the door.

"Okay, fine, you got me, I like Elsa. I'm sorry this had to happen but let's just go back to Anna's room and DON'T tell anyone about this conversation, not even Anna or Elsa and definitely not Snowy!" I cautioned.

"Fine! But don't come running back to me when Elsa rejects you and don't talk to me ever again!" She shouted but before I could answer she was sprinting up the halls, I rolled my eyes angrily at her angry comment and ran ahead, easily passing Punzie who shouted as I passed like a cool breeze, no one can run faster than me so I will be meeting Punzie there.

I got to Elsa's dorm room within 5 minutes, just to hear a very interesting conversation, I hid behind the door where they couldn't see me so I could hear them begging Anna to tell them something, they can be so persuasive, especially Mer with her threats...

"FINE! I was asking Elsa who she fancied!" Anna snapped. _Well this is gonna be good!_

"OMG! Who?" Snowy asked, everyone leaned closer including me.

"I shouldn't say, Elsa will kill me, well if she can catch me so I'm good for about 2 seconds" Anna said grinning evilly.

"OH please please please please please!" Snowy begged, Elsa walked in an saw me hiding and backed out next to me again.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Oh, I'm hiding because I wanna secretly hear some juicy gossip about- Oh" I realised I was blurting. _Shut up Jack!_

"About wh-" She started but was cut short by Anna's response

"FINE! Elsa fancies Jack" Anna said, my eyes widened in shock and Elsa blushed and looked at me then Anna then-

"ANNA ROSE ARENDELLE! YOU ARE AS DEAD AS A CHICKEN WING!" Elsa screamed running up to her with an angry facial expression. _Yes! Chick fight!_

Anna's eyes widened when she saw me and Elsa and then ran as fast as she could to the door screaming

"Oh no! I'm doomed!" Anna mocked.

Elsa ran after her and grabbed her and _tickled her_? What? That's when I heard Anna squeal with laughter and shout.

"Stop it! Haha! Stop it! Can't breath! STOP!" Elsa stopped and said evilly.

"It's not over" she then proceeded to tackle her to the floor. Anna wriggled away with newfound strength and courage and started singing.

"Elsa and Jack sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" But then Elsa said the one thing that could tear a family apart.

"I HATE YOU!" On hearing this both Anna and Elsa's eyes widened but Anna was the first to react, she got up and ran away, crying, Elsa frozen to the spot.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Elsa had finally snapped out of her frozen state. She ran to the door and left, looking for Anna.

"WOW! Just WOW!" Everyone said when they finally found their words, except Kristoff who had a look of dismay on his face, probably for not interfering.

"Okay, I'm gonna look for them, it's getting dark out and they could be in danger now" I said heroically. Kristoff just nodded and gave me a look that said _Find them, and bring them back, I don't want to see you come back without them. _I nodded in reply and left without another word. I have to bring Elsa back, then I will find Anna.

**Anna's P.O.V.  
**

I ran and ran and ran until I found a forest at the end of college territory, I ran in knowing no one will find me here. I walked through until I came across a clearing wich had _ice _all over the floor. Something familiar came flooding back, Elsa and I skating on an ice rink, she was making _snowmen _by shooting _snow out of her bare hands!_ She even made it snow and everything, we were laughing until she said something so I got off the rink out of the way, I smiled at the memory until I saw her shoot me with her magic by accident, I froze instantly. Elsa was crying and she called someone who helped her thaw me. _Oh my god! Elsa has ice powers! __That's why Elsa was so distant! That was the accident right there! _There was a flash and a new forgotten memory came up, me and some trolls who made me forget what just happened in my earlier memory, _that's how I forgot it all! _Now I see why Elsa is so nervous around me, that's why she shut everyone out! All my anger was washed away and replaced with relief and love for my sisters obvious protectivity. OH MY GOD! I RAN OFF! THEY WON'T FIND ME! Elsa will come after me and go missing if I don't go back now!

I ran back as fast as I could to find everyone but Elsa and Jack there... _Oh no..._

* * *

**I can't believe I just done that! Will Jack find Elsa? Or will Anna's sisterly bond find her herself?**

**And I cannot believe I took over 2 weeks to post this! I blame school for building me up with hw! And myself for not being bothered!**

**Over and out!**

**Ells**


	12. Chapter 12: He's gone?

**Heg guys! Here's chapter 12!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but school work was taking up my time and when I started this my cat I grew up with got cancer in his throat so I was busy spending as much time as I could with him before he died and then he got put down on sunday so I've just sat in my room crying away my life. :( **

**thanks for any follows or favourites and thanks for reviews!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: school is defo the cause of problems! As well as family problems but hey ho! I'm back now!**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns- im glad u like it! this is a dramaticish chappie!**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I can't lose Elsa again, I just can't, she was just opening up! So now I'm running as fast as my legs can take me to the first place Elsa would go- The Oak Tree by the lake that we saw when we first got here, where I told her I loved her and where we had our first glimpse of the place, where she knows I'd find her there. As the tree came into view I saw Elsa crying and saying something about me. I ran faster but when I got there she was gone. I could just see her in the distance heading towards the dense forest I had just been in- where I got my memories back. I ran after her and shouted

"ELSA! It's me Anna! I'm sorry I made you angry and I'm sorry for everything I've done! Please!" I continued in a whisper.

"I don't want to lose you again" I breathed a heavy sigh when I came to terms with the fact she couldn't hear me and ran back into the clearing I had just been in and Elsa's newfound comfort zone. When I got to the clearing I saw Elsa crying whilst singing a song in her beautiful voice I hadn't heard in years, not the voice from the car but the soft, melodic voice she used in lullaby's to help me sleep when our parents died.

"I know I wasn't there

When you needed me the most

I know I didn't care

And was afraid to get so close

Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep

'Cause it's becoming clear that I broke it all into pieces

And I cannot reverse it

So I've got one more thing to say

I'm sorry for your pain

I'm sorry for your tears

For all the little things I didn't know

I'm sorry for the words I didn't say

But what I still do

I still love you

I know I let you wait

I've been away for far too long

But now I can relate to everything that I did wrong

I stop breathing when I think I'm losing you

And there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees

So listen please

Let me hold your hand once again

I'm sorry for your pain

I'm sorry for your tears

For all the little things I didn't know

I'm sorry for the words I didn't say

I'm sorry for the lies

I'm sorry for the fights

For not showing my love a dozen times

I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine

But what I still do

I still love you

I'm sorry for your pain

I'm sorry for your tears

For all the little things I didn't know

I'm sorry for the words I didn't say

I'm sorry for the lies

I'm sorry for the fights

For not showing my love a dozen times

I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine

But what I still do

I still love you

That's what I will always do"

By the time she had finished the last chorus we were both crying, I did a loud sob which she heard and turned around swiftly she started,

"Anna, I'm-"

"No Elsa, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told everyone and I shouldn't have ran off like that" I said softer than I ever have.

"Okay Anna but I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said and I shouldn't have done what I did" Elsa spoke in a light, relieved tone.

She turned around and saw the ice she created earlier and realized she was busted.

"OH MY GOD! ANNA THIS ISN'T-" Elsa had started hyperventilating at the fact I knew about the powers that nearly killed me

"Elsa calm down, I know I just found out, you don't have to worry anymore" I soothed whilst wiping a tear.

"But, I nearly killed you- WAIT! How did you find out?" She asked worriedly

"I saw this about five minutes ago when I came here by accident and my memories came flooding back" I explained

"So you know about grandma?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, I saw it all Elsa" I answered with a lump in my throat

"Oh" was all she said in reply.

I hugged her and soothed her until she was okay

"Maybe we should go back, the others must be worried sick" I said after realising where we were.

"Yeah, maybe we should" She answered

As we walked back we talked and caught up with each other since Elsa was tuned away from life

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, Anna"

"What were you saying by the oak tree earlier?"

"Oh I was saying how much I missed you" Was her reply

We got back to campus where we went in and saw everyone was here except Punzie was looking angry for some reason in a conversation with a worried Kristoff, while Mer was hitting Hic and saying to stop being so heartless in her thick Scottish accent, all while we were stood In the door.

"Umm, hey guys?" I said in a confused tone as they all froze in place. W_hy is Punzie angry and what did Hiccup do this time? And where's-_

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asked with a frown on her face.

"He went after YOU! Straight after dumping me to be with YOU!" Punzie said with a hint of venom on the word you. _So that's why she's mad! Oh wait.. He dumped her for her cousin! _

"WHAT! HE LIKES ME? HE WENT AFTER ME! OHMYGOD!" Elsa screamed and turned for the door but was swiftly caught by Kristoff.

"Don't, I'll call him, we don't want to lose you again" He said.

"Fine" She huffed and sat down on the sofa sighing like a stroppy teen.

Kristoff dialled his number and shook his head.

"No answer, he's turned his phone off"

"I'm going after him!" Elsa cried.

"Not without us Elsa! Kristoff, Anna you stay here we'll find him" Said Mer, much to Punzie's disgust.

"Do I have-" Punzie never finished.

"YES! WE NEED YOU!" Screamed Elsa and Mer dragging her out the door.

"Now what?" Kristoff asked

"I don't know" I answered awkwardly

"Shall we follow them?" He asked

"I was wondering when you were going to ask!" I answered laughing and then we were following them and hiding behind tree's like secret agents.

* * *

**So that's it! Chapter 12 done and now you just need to enjoy!**

**I found this song and had to use it as it summed up everything in the story so far but I changed some of the lyrics but it's pretty much the same. The song Is called 'I'm sorry' by Tommy Reeve.**

**Qotd: What's your fave song right now? Mines all about that bass by Meghan Trainer**

**Over And Out!  
Ells**


End file.
